


Living Shadow

by silly_bone



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dark Knight Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Living Shadow Ability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_bone/pseuds/silly_bone
Summary: "But know that when you tire of this charade, I shall be here... waiting to take the reigns...You need only ask..."[A short love letter for the Living Shadow ability.]





	Living Shadow

Adaptation to the darkside is consistent, a constant learning experience and one that flourishes especially within conflict. There is plenty of such as of late. One battle onto another without pause, worn threadbare by the self-inflicted necessity to do better, slay one more, save one more. All for such meager rewards towards outstanding service. Somehow, in some mad way, it is always enough.

Pushed to the very limits and bound to break, defeat all but certain. You struggle upon your knees, disoriented by pain. Through the haze, a sensation stirs weighted in your chest. Never have you settled for anything less than success, be they bitter victories and empty triumphs. They were ever your’s. They were ever our’s.

Now to your feet, unsteady and wavering. The entirety of your being defiant, determined and unbowed. In some place out of reach, there is pride in the accomplishment. Two hands upon the grip of your blade, knuckles pale beneath dirty gauntlets, you resume your stance in the face of opposition. Now thrumming in time to the beat of your heart, the sensation built and sought release.

They bade you become what you must. A means to an end, you decide. Amidst ragged breathing, you draw one hand to your chest. Beneath your helm, you close your eyes. Breathe in deeply, slower and slower. Reaching and reaching further, yet truly you need not reach too far.

Eternity seemed to pass in a matter of seconds but finally your fingers gripped and pulled sharp, wrenching the sensation from within your chest. Held aloft, the beacon beckoned and never would I deny your call.

Upon the fields I arrive without hesitation and to your aid I come. This burden I will carry. All burdens I would carry. Before the shadowy plumes even settle, I am upon those that would stand against you. Yet never were you one to stand aside. Side by side, there is beauty in the dance, one which I would continue endlessly. Spurred ever onward, another after another fell before us.

When the stage laid all but empty and the play made way for curtain’s call, I stand before you. Eye to eye, there are no secrets for you to hide before me. Ever knowing the end, I make my offer, my promise.

_ Should you tire, I will ever be here. You need only ask. _

So much more could be said, endless in possibilities yet time is fleeting. Our compromise it is, this arrangement a step forward. Fading now, heartbeats out of sync, I kneel before you. You watch, gaze fixed upon me. Those eyes, the weary expression. You whisper a promise of your own.

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> darkside manifests and makes sure you’re drinking water and taking breaks, also tells you that you are deserving and that they love you. That’s it. That's the spell.


End file.
